Normal for a little while
by Shadow DarkRose
Summary: Set after The Werther Project; Dean wants to let go for a while and Felicity justs wants to feel wanted. They meet at a bar. Gifted to Allroundcowgirl


Hello! To all who stumbled onto this story, thank you for reading! I know this might seem a bit wierd and the characters OOC but I had to make it this way. I probably made the ending a bit too brotherly, or friend like but that was the point. There was never gonna be a romantic relationship between Dean and Felicity. It was always leaning more towards friends in my mind.

I might write a sequel on Felicity meeting Sam and having to help the brothers on a case or something, and solidfying her friendship with them, if I get enough reviews. Let me know!

Constructive criticism is great, but no flames please.

There is minor sexual content, hence the M rating, but nothing major.

All mistakes are my own.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dean stepped into the crowded bar, barely missing the drunken couple pushing their way through the crowd and out the door, clinging to each other and giggling like a couple of school girls. He raised an eyebrow while he watched them but didn't comment. As much as he liked to make fun of people it wasn't his place, especially considering he's been that drunk before. Man, those were some good times.

He stepped around the dance floor, which surprisingly was full, towards the bar across the room. After the last couple of weeks, hell, the last couple of years, he deserved a night to just get drunk and drown his sorrows in a bottle. Sure, Sam would bitch at him when he got back to the motel room, if the kid was awake, if not then in the morning, but damn it he needed it tonight. After the whole mess with the cursed box of doom and Sam almost dying from blood loss he'd say he needed it. Speaking of which, he'd have to check on Sam when he got home to make sure the blood loss wasn't too bad.

He slid onto a bar stool next to a blond girl drinking a colorful drink with an umbrella. He shook his head and silently winced before making himself comfortable. He never did understand people and their fascination with fru-fru drinks. The bartender weaved her way back behind the counter from where she was talking with a customer.

"What can I get ya, hun?" Dean flashed her a slight smile, not really interested on picking anyone up, especially with a little brother back at the room and the mark on his arm. Mood killer.

"Whiskey, neat. And keep 'em coming." The bartender flashed a smirk in his direction, pouring his shot. She left the bottle for him, and he sighed gratefully, downing the first glass and pouring another. The lady beside him turned to watch him curiously, maybe even impressed, at the amount of alcohol he was consuming in such a short time. He quirked his lips in her direction, downed another glass, and poured another. Just as he was about to take a sip, a soft voice came from the woman.

"Don't you think you should slow down?" Dean paused, not entirely sure what to say in reply. It'd been a while since someone cared enough to ask him that, besides Sam. He tilted his head to the side slightly before answering.

"I think that a couple of good drinks will make me feel a hell of a lot better." He said, downing another glass. He could feel the slight fuzziness coming onto his brain from drinking on an empty stomach, warning him not to drink too much more. He grabbed the bottle and poured the last bit of it in his glass. When he went to grab it a small, pale hand slid it out of his reach. He scowled and turned to demand that the woman give it back before stopping.

The woman peered sadly at him through her glasses, a small smile on her lips, as if she knew exactly why he was drinking so much. Dean was tempted to tell her to go pick on someone who cared but didn't. Something about the broken look she was giving him made him rethink what he was going to say, and honest to God he didn't know why.

"Look, lady, you don't know me or anything so why don't you go run off with your friends and leave me to drink this glass in peace. Okay?" Maybe not as nice as he meant it to be, but damn it he was tired of people thinking that he needed help. Sure, Sam meant well, but at some point he's got to let Dean live a little before the shit hits the fan all over again.

"Do you see any friends hanging around me? And to be honest, I have a habit of trying to help people who don't want it so suck it up." The lady replied. Dean snorted in amusement because honestly, it was kinda funny to have the roles reversed. Usually he'd be the one helping people, not that he could tell the lady what exactly he helped people with.

"What?" Dean turned his eyes back to the lady at the question.

"Just thinking about how the roles are reversed. I'm usually the one helping people who aren't sure they want it." More like they didn't know they did need it. He sighed. Yeah, his life was just _great._

"Then you understand where I'm coming from. So, either you give me the number of someone to call to come pick you up, or you can let me drive you back to whatever hotel you came form because you're definitely not from around here." Dean just stared at the woman. What the hell? Who did she think she was?

"Listen, I'm an adult and can take care of myself. Plus, you've been drinking too, so no preaching to me about stopping." He snapped at her. She just stared at him before rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, you got one point right. I have been drinking, but you don't look like you can take care of yourself without backup right now. So I'll ask again, who would you like me to call for you?" The woman retorted back just as calmly as the rest of the "conversation" had been. Dean gritted his teeth in annoyance and amusement. It had been a long time since he'd met such a strong woman, and to be honest he was enjoying the arguing just as much as looking at her. She might not be considered classically pretty, but she was beautiful in her own right. Blond hair spilled over her shoulders, small glasses only enhanced her eyes and a black dress that showed off enough skin to keep him guessing. Damn, looks like he might actually have a good night with someone.

"Well, the only person who would give a damn is out like a light and sick so...I guess I can go home with you." He said, deliberately twisting her words around. He knew she hadn't meant to take him home with her when she'd said that, but it was worth a shot.

The woman snorted, but still gave him a smile. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and leaned closer as if to kiss him, but she stopped a hairsbreadth away. Light puffs of air caressed the lower part of his face, bathing it in warmth. She didn't close the rest of the distance between them, just sat there a moment before speaking.

"How about we give names first. Then, I'll think about taking you home with me." She said it seriously, but the sparkle in her eye made him quirk a smile in return. She leaned back and held her small hand out to shake his.

"Hello. My name is Felicity Smoak, it's nice to meet you." Dean clasped her hand in his, gently squeezing it. His eyes stayed on her face while speaking.

"Dean Winchester. It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

Dean pushed the door closed behind them, before backing Felicity against it. He leaned down and pressed his mouth desperately to hers, swallowing the small moans escaping her lips. His hand slid through her hair, gently pulling her head back to deepen the kiss, before sliding down her back. He moved them to her side, pulling the zipper to her tight dress down slowly, teasing her with it. His hands slid up to cup her shoulders, sliding the sleeves down her arms until the dress hit the floor.

Felicity pushed up on her toes, trying to deepen the kiss even more. Her hands gripped Dean's shirt tightly in a white knuckle grip, using it to pull him even closer to her. Small hands wandered up to the top button of his shirt, quickly undoing it before sliding down to the next one. When she finished with them all she pulled him even closer, chest against chest, warm skin against warm skin.

Dean pulled his mouth back from her lips, panting softly to try and get air into his starved lungs. He too another breath before pushing his mouth back against hers firmly. He slipped his hands down to grab her thighs, hoisting her up and pressing her into the door. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, pulling his crotch to hers. A moan escaped both of their lips at the friction.

Dean pulled them both away from the door, carrying Felicity over to the bed. He lowered her down until she was spread out on the sheets like an angel. He stepped back and finished pulling off his shirt. He undid his belt and slid his pants down with his boxers, stepping out of them and closer to the bed. He heard her breath hitch as he slid himself closer and leaned down over her. He propped himself up on his arms, watching the different emotions crossing her face like a myriad of thoughts. Lust, fear, lust, desperation. He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers gently and whispered.

"We don't have to do this. We both know that I'm not who you really want, and I'm not gonna stay. Just say the word, and I walk away." He knew she heard him when she desperately shook her her head no.

"Don't you dare. I want this, I want _you._ Don't you dare walk away now." He nodded and pressed his mouth to hers again. He rolled his hips and sparks danced between them, lighting the dark in both of their souls a little, lessening the pain and hurt. They took each other apart and put each other back together again, thrust by thrust, spark by spark.

* * *

Nimble fingers danced up and down his chest, long blond hair brushing against the side of his face slightly. Dean moved his hand to grasp the fingers, pulling them to his lips for a light kiss. He rested the intertwined hands against his stomach, using his other arm to pull the soft body beside him closer. He pressed a gentle kiss to willing lips before pulling away to lay back again.

Felicity rested her head against Dean's shoulder, willing her eyes to stay open to savor this. The warmth, the comfort, the safety. It had been a while since she felt like this and she was going to enjoy it. She turned her head slightly to press her lips to the hard muscle beneath her in a soft kiss before simply laying there again. A hand moved upwards to brush through her hair, gently tugging it in a comforting way. A sigh escaped her lips and she leaned her head back into the touch.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, watching the sun rise slowly through the cracked blinds, soft light creeping into the room bathing it in warmth. Neither moved until Dean's phone went off from somewhere in the room, disturbing the peace they had created for themselves. Dean groaned slightly before gently rolling her off of him to go search for it. Felicity propped herself up on her elbow, enjoying the view of his naked ass walking away. She bit her lip as the memory of the night before skittered through her brain.

She heard a groan from Dean, warning her that their brief time together was coming to a close. She moved her hand across the nightstand in search of her glasses, pushing them on when she did. She could see without them, just not as well as the average person. She turned back and saw the slight slump to Dean's shoulders, as if the weight of the world rested upon them. He tucked the phone back into the pants pocket before turning towards her.

"You need to go, don't you?" He gave a nod in reply, as if hoping that if he didn't truly answer reality would stay away fro a while longer. She gave him a slight smile before standing and pulling on her robe. Once tied, she made her way over to him, pressing a small kiss to his lips.

"Go take a shower and clean up. I'll have coffee waiting for you when you get out." She pulled away and headed towards he kitchen, stepping over her shoes that lay in the middle of the hallway. She reached the kitchen and started a pot, knowing that even if he only drank one cup she'd finish it, not even going to attempt to get some sleep before the day started.

She was leaning against the counter, sipping her own cup when he came out, completely dressed but hair damp and sticking out everywhere. She handed him his own cup and he leaned on the counter beside her, comfortable silence stretching between them. It wasn't until he put his cup in the sink that she spoke.

"I know I don't anything about what you do or anything, but I saw and felt the scars on you. So I'm asking, please be careful." Dean gave her a smile and bracketed her against the counter, his arms on either side of her. He pressed one, two, three kisses to her lips before pulling back.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try. I was gonna tell you the same thing. You might not have the physical scars, but you have the emotional ones of someone who's seen too much. So, you be careful too." She gave him a return smile, wrapping her arms around his middle. She squeezed lightly before leaning back with a laugh.

"What a pair we are, huh?" He chuckled and pressed another kiss to her lips, turning and walking over to the door. He paused and looked back at her.

"I'm not good at good-byes, so I'm not gonna say it. And if you ever need me, or want to see me again, I programmed one of my numbers into your phone. Just give me a call or text and I'll be there as soon as I can." She grinned at him and nodded.

"Take care, Dean."

"You too, Felicity."

* * *

"So, you wanna tell me what's got you in such a good mood this morning?" Oliver questioned. Felicity pulled herself out of her thoughts and spun her chair around to face him. He stood their with a quizzical and jealous look, as if he knew she had found someone. A part of Felicity wanted to tell him off, tell him that he was the one who ruined the "thing" they had and that he didn't have the right to be jealous. But she wouldn't, as she still loved him with all her heart, even with all the emotional pain he'd put her through.

"No, I don't, and it's really none of your business." She spun back around so she didn't have to see the hurt look she knew would appear on his face. Her night with Dean was hers, and hers alone and she would protect it, cherish it. She might not love the other man, but he made her feel special in a way no one had in a long time.

So no, she wouldn't tell Oliver about it, now. Maybe one day, when there were no more secrets between them she would, but for now, it was hers.

* * *

Dean was driving down the road, radio playing softly in thought to the little brother in the seat beside him who has a major migraine from the blood loss he'd suffered. He'd hold off on the lecture until the kid felt completely better but then all bets were off. A hand reached out and turned off the radio, leaving the car in silence. He'd known Sam would question him, and he knew it was because the kid cared and was worried about him, so he'd give basic answers and pray the kid would get the signal.

"I'm not gonna question you, or anything like that, as it's pretty obvious where you were last night. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. You don't have to run off if you feel too confined. Just tell me to shove it and I'll do my best. Just...don't worry me like that again. Please." Sam's soft voice said from beside him. Dean turned to look at his little brother, only to find him facing away from him. He sighed, and reached a hand out to grasp the back of Sam's neck and a light comforting grip.

"I didn't mean to worry you so much. I know that with everything going on, it's hard to let me out of your sight. But I needed to get out and be normal, Sammy, just for a little while. This mark, it's changing me again, I can feel it. I wanted to enjoy someone before this becomes too much again. You'll always be the person that I need, don't ever think I didn't mean that when I said it back in that damn church. But, sometimes I need something else too." Sam stayed silent but leaned his head back against the hand in acquiesce. Dean sighed in relief. He couldn't ruin his relationship with Sam, not again.

His phone dinged and he pulled it out, ignoring Sam's knowing look before reading the message.

_FS: Thinking of you. By the way, tell your brother I want to meet him sometime to hear all the embarrassing stories of Dean Winchester. And yes, I looked you up. Interesting history by the way._

Dean's eyes bulged in shock and Sam leaned over slightly to read the message. He barked out a laugh and grinned at Dean's obvious discomfort with the message. He growled at Sam but he just continued laughing his head off. Relief filled Dean at the sound, as it'd been too long since he'd heard it. He pulled over on the shoulder and typed out a message to her.

_DW: Don't believe everything you hear. And no, you're never meeting my brother. You two would get along way too well for me to be comfortable._

The only reply he got back was a smiley face. He scowled but then grinned, knowing that he'd made a friend who would check in on Sam if it came down to it. He'd just have to introduce them. Felicity would absolutely love Sam, and for some reason he had a feeling she would believe them about the monsters in the shadows.

He pulled back onto the road, trying to ignore Sam's playful teasing about Felicity. He turned the radio back on, cutting him off with a grin.

Maybe things would actually be alright.


End file.
